


Mo' and Mo' Mimi

by Dongstar



Series: Mega Mimi [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Breast Expansion, Growth, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Multi, Other, cum flood, cumflation, excessive cum, expansion, hyper, hyper breasts, hyper cock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:55:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28540647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dongstar/pseuds/Dongstar
Summary: Mimi just transferred to a new school in a new city. She's nervous about being late. She's also nervous about keeping her gigantic cock under control, because she's a new student at Hyper Academy! But how's she going to fit in at her new school when her cock won't even fit inside the train?
Series: Mega Mimi [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090889
Kudos: 17





	Mo' and Mo' Mimi

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to see this work continued, please vote on my Patreon! https://www.patreon.com/user?u=27441996

“Oh no! Please don’t let me miss this train!” Mimi prayed as she sprinted the last few yards toward the special traincar reserved for students of Hyper Academy.   
Her monstrously oversized cock bobbed comically back and forth, slapping her across the face with each step. The colossal member protruded a full eighteen inches from Mimi’s cleavage and was nearly as thick as her petit waist. Passerby tried not to stare at the hyper-endowed futa girl as she jiggled and bounced her way across the platform. Her massive, beachball-sized testes swung back and forth like wrecking balls, bashing people in the legs and causing several to stumble.  
“Doors are now closing.” A chime sounded and the subway car doors began to slide shut.  
“Aaaagh!” Mimi dove through the swiftly closing portal, landing with a muffled smoosh atop the mounds of pillowy flesh within.  
The train jerked into motion and slid out of the station.  
“Would you mind terribly getting out of my cleavage?” asked the grumpy redhead into whose torso-dwarfing tits Mimi had landed headfirst.  
“Mmmm mmmrfft,” said Mimi through about a yard of titmeat. Only her butt, balls and flailing legs were visible protruding from the massive twin orbs.  
The redhead rolled her eyes impatiently and grabbed Mimi by the hem of her skirt. With a grip like a hydraulic press and biceps to match, she heaved Mimi out of her tits and set the dazed girl upright.  
Mimi blinked a few times with a dazed expression on her face. Her pink hair was in complete disarray and her glasses were askew across her chin. She shook her head with a sound like a cowbell and tried to regain her bearings.  
There weren’t really that many other students in the special traincar, but it still managed to be crowded. The car was packed practically wall to wall with smushed, squeezed and compressed teenagers whose oversized, hypersexual bodies battled for space in the shuddering train. Every time the train shook or bumped, the fleshy mass wobbled and bobbled like a multicolored gelatin mold.  
“Ugh! You little trollop! You slimed me!” exclaimed the redhead, snapping Mimi out of the hypnotic reverie that had come over her while watching the jiggling bits of the other passengers.  
Mimi straightened her glasses and blinked at the mess. Sure enough, the redhead’s bountiful boobage was thoroughly coated in a glistening layer of precum. A rope of translucent dick jelly as thick as Mimi’s wrist joined her cock to the surface of the redhead’s tits. Mimi was similarly damp from the shoulders upward, thin filaments of precum dangled from her bangs and the tip of her nose.  
“Aaah! I’m so sorry!” Mimi wailed.  
“Forget it,” huffed the redhead, folding her arms across the top of her tits and looking away.  
A gleaming badge on the hopelessly outmatched sweater vest draped pathetically around the redhead’s shoulders identified her as an upperclassman at Hyper Academy. Mimi couldn’t believe it! Her first day at Hyper Academy hadn’t even started and she’d already humiliated herself in front of her seniors!  
“Wait! Please! L-let me clean you up!” Mimi begged. “I have some tissues in my backpack!”  
The flustered girl retrieved a wad of tissue from a pocket of her backpack and leaned over on tiptoe to try and reach all the way to the top of the redhead’s massive tits.  
“Seriously, you don’t have to—”  
BLORP!  
Mimi’s cock spurted out another glob of fragrant pre. About a half-gallon of milky goo splattered into the yawning canyon of cleavage. A dark stain spread across the underside of the redhead’s overstressed uniform jacket as Mimi’s cockjuice soaked through to the bottom of her tits.  
“Ugh! Seriously?” the redhead huffed, wrinkling her nose at the musky stench. She stood up from her seat to lean over and let a waterfall of precum slop onto the floor of the train.  
“Sorry! Sorry!” squealed Mimi.  
It was only when the redhead stood up that Mimi realized she had been sitting down. The titanic-titted girl was built along truly Amazonian proportions. She had to hunch over to keep from scraping her shoulders on the roof of the traincar.  
By standing up the redhead also afforded Mimi a glimpse of the girl’s outrageous schlong. The semi-turgid behemoth was a thick as a beer keg and swung barely a foot from the floor of the traincar, enveloped in a thick foreskin that added several inches of length and girth all by itself. Behind the redhead’s massive cock swung an equally massive pair of balls the size of watermelons. It was obvious the redhead had never once shaved; her huge, fragrant bush ran wild like an untrimmed hedge. The redhead’s entire lower half was practically foggy with a strong musk that mingled with the stench of Mimi’s precum to create a scent so powerful it made everybody’s eyes water.  
“W-would you please put a condom on or something?” asked a blushing girl seated next to the redhead. “That smell is going to make me —oooh!”  
The girl’s cheeks flushed a delicate rose pink and the hem of her skirt started to rise. Obviously this girl was a futa, too, and from the look of the show she was putting on, quite a grower as well. Her white cotton panties were soon stretched to the limit by her lengthening erection.  
“Oooh!” the shy girl squirmed and sighed.  
There was a twang of snapping elastic as the waistband of the girl’s panties gave way and her magnificent cock sprung free. The steel-hard member was half again as long as the girl’s forearm and twice as thick, ribbed with dark, throbbing, purple veins. The monster cock swelled visibly with the girl’s every heartbeat, looking incongruously bestial sprouting from the groin of such a shy, delicate-looking girl. The roughly-veined skin of her shaft was several shades darker than the rest of the girl’s skin, its glistening surface a dark, almost ebony black.  
The shy girl panted heavily and let her legs fall open, allowing a pair of avocado-sized balls the same dark color as her shaft to fall free. Like her shaft, the girl’s balls were heavily textured and veined. The moment they were free, the girl’s balls began to swell and engorge with sperm, expanding from the size of avocados to grapefruit in a matter of seconds.  
“Ahh!” the girl sighed, squirming in her seat.  
Mimi and the redhead weren’t the only passengers captivated by the show. All up and down the traincar, the erotic display was triggering other, more dramatic reactions. A girl with tits like jumbo beachballs moaned and tweaked her soupcan-sized nipples, using her thumbs to explore the broad tips through the fabric of her blouse as rivers of milk poured down the curvature of her boobs and splattered on the floor. The overdrive lactation caused the girl’s bust to swell and strain against the already overtaxed fabric of her sweater vest.  
A pair of futa twins rubbed their matching erections together, the towering hard-ons each nearly a match for Mimi’s own. Next to them, an olive-skinned girl with an ass that could take up an entire loveseat by itself and thighs for miles tried to rub her engorged clit surreptitiously through her soaked panties.  
Mimi felt herself getting hot under the collar and more precum oozed from the tip of her cock, adding more musk to the already thick air.  
“Can’t you do something about your drooling cock, freshman?” asked the redheaded amazon from overhead. “You’re gonna set off the whole train and then we’ll really be in the soup. Literally! I don’t want to have to be late to class because I had to change clothes on account of your incontinent cock.”  
“Sorry! Sorry!” Mimi reached down and lifted the hem of her blouse. “One of my belts must have come loose!”  
Mimi’s fingers groped among the many buckles and belts of her custom cock-restraint sleeve. The specially-fitted apparatus covered the bottom third of her cock, hugging it like a straitjacket. She found the loose belt and tightened it a few notches, wincing with pain as she did so. Her cock spewed out a few more ounces of steamy precum before the stream finally slowed to a stop.  
Mimi pulled her blouse back down. She’d just finished tucking everything back into the waistband of her skirt when she realized the redhead had been staring at her the whole time.  
“What?” asked Mimi after waiting several awkward seconds for the redhead to stop staring.  
“What’s that thing you were just messing with?” asked the redhead.  
Mimi rubbed her neck awkwardly.  
“It’s uhh, it’s nothing really,” answered Mimi, bashfully.  
“It looked like some kind of crazy dick bondage gear.”  
“N-no it’s nothing like that!” Mimi waved her hands frantically. “It’s just something I have to wear!”  
“Why would you have to wear something like that?” asked the redhead.  
“It just… keeps things under control, okay?” said Mimi, blushing again.  
“Okay,” said the redhead, sensing Mimi didn’t feel like sharing.  
Mimi looked down at her feet, embarrassed. Now it was the redhead’s turn to feel awkward.  
“So… Are you new to Hyper Academy?” asked the redhead in an attempt to change the subject.  
“Yeah, today’s my first day,” said Mimi, still looking down. “My family just moved to Big Dick City a month ago.”  
“That explains why I haven’t seen you around.” The redhead extended a large hand. “My name’s Redd, but most people call me ‘Big Red.’” She had to turn sideways to reach past her colossal tits.  
“Mimi,” said Mimi, reaching out her own comparatively tiny hand for a shake. “But most people call me…” Mimi shrugged. “Uhh… Mimi I guess.”  
Redd’s handshake practically lifted Mimi off the ground and left the relatively petit futa’s massive balls swinging for several seconds afterward.  
Redd sat heavily back down, the plastic seats creaking precariously under her bulk. Each of her asscheeks took up a seat all to itself, and the passage of her enormous caboose stirred up a hefty waft of musk that blew like a hot wind out from under her skirt.  
The shy futa seated next to Redd let out a little moan as she stroked her rock-hard, dark cock. Her fat balls had spilled over the edge of the seat and were rising like dough as they churned with gallon upon gallon of hot, heavy girlsperm.  
Redd saw what was happening and her eyes widened in alarm.  
“Hey, keep it together, Janey, you’re gonna cause a chain reaction,” warned Redd, casting a wary eye down the length of the traincar.  
Just as Redd feared, things were getting hot and heavy all over. The girls perspired and fanned themselves as they fought to resist the overpowering urges building up inside them. The already crowded traincar was shrinking by the second as rapidly swelling breasts busted free of their bonds and throbbing cocks the size of steel girders sprang from between trembling legs.  
Mimi leaned over to Redd.  
“What do you mean, ‘cause a chain reaction?’” asked Mimi, looking nervously around at the crowd of increasingly horny passengers.  
“You know, when a bunch of hypers packed together get too horny and start setting each other off. Didn’t that ever happen when you were in high school where everyone ended up cumming at the same time?” asked Redd. Even the huge-busted amazon wasn’t immune to the rising horny levels on the train; the barrel-sized head of her colossal cock was peeking out from beneath the curvature of her tits, the strength of her erection raising her colossal bust by several inches.  
“I was home schooled before this,” answered Mimi. “I’ve never been around other hypers.”  
“You don’t have any siblings?”  
“I do, but they’re not hypers.” Mimi shrugged.  
“Well, you’re about to get what we call a ‘wet welcome,’” said Redd. “I’d take a deep breath if I were you.”  
“A deep breath? Why?” asked Mimi, squinting with confusion.  
“Uhhhhh!” the girl with the ebony shaft grunted as her beachball-sized nuts clenched up under her veiny, throbbing cock. Her legs flew out straight and she beat a rapid tattoo on the floor of the train with the heels of her loafers. A wad of cum as thick as a roll of nickels exploded from the tip of her cock and smacked loudly against the ceiling with a sound like a wet rag slapping linoleum.  
The last of the rope had barely left her cock when the futa across from her unloaded a fat rope that splattered across the broad ass of a girl whose balls were large enough to sit on. A girl behind Mimi moaned as she unleashed a stream of cum like a garden hose of yogurt. Mimi got milk sprayed in her face from the overexcited teat of a nearby girl who was energetically titfucking the cock of the girl standing next to her. Both girls climaxed simultaneously, adding gallons of fluids to the geysers erupting all around them.  
Something lapped at Mimi’s ankles and she looked down to realize the entire floor of the traincar was sloshing with a gooey mixture of jizz, milk and cunt honey.  
“Um, Redd?” Mimi looked over nervously at the monstrously busty redhead, but Redd was lost in the joy of her own oversized body. Mimi had to take a step back to make room for the increasingly menacing fuckbeast emerging from beneath Redd’s colossal knockers like some kind of prehistoric serpent.  
Thunk! Thunk! The floor shuddered with the impact of Redd’s cum-swollen balls, which struck the ground like a pair of sandbags.  
“Redd?” Mimi took another step back, jostling the busty futa behind her and prompting a triple eruption of milk and jizz that sprayed over the crowd like a trio of firehoses. Mimi shrieked as she was drenched from head to toe in warm, sticky fluids.  
Redd bit her lip as her eyes rolled back in her head.  
“Fffffuuuuuck!” she blurted out.  
The Amazonian redhead’s cumslit gaped like a vertical mouth big enough to jam two fists into. Mimi had just enough time to feel terrified before a blast of cum like a tidal wave blasted her off her feet and slammed her up against the window.  
“Blllurgh! Bluuurp!” Mimi spluttered, raising her hands in a feeble attempt to fight off the torrent of steamy jizz pinning her to the glass.  
Redd’s ejaculation seemed to go on forever. Mimi lost her sense of time as panic set in.  
“Is this it? Is this how I die?” wondered Mimi as the pressure in her chest increased. She couldn’t breathe; the firehose force of Redd’s cumstream squeezed the air out of her chest every time she tried to gasp for breath.  
Just when she felt the blackness creeping in around the edges of her consciousness and she was sure she couldn’t hold her breath for even one more second, the pressure let up and Mimi felt herself sliding down the glass onto an empty seat. The cum-coated futa gasped, sucking down gulp after gulp of air. She opened her eyes only to find out she was blind. She yelped in panic before realizing it was just a layer of cum covering her glasses. She scraped the yogurt-thick layer of spunk off her lenses and blinked around at the devastated traincar.  
She was sitting shoulder-deep in a soup of spunk that steamed and bubbled like a hot tub. She thanked her lucky stars for her hyper birth-control, because even as she sat there she could feel the eager sperm of dozens of ultra-endowed teens fighting their way into her pussy and asshole. Stalactites of jizz dangled from the ceiling and wrist-thick ropes of cum crisscrossed the traincar like the webs of a giant, perverted spider. The other passengers moaned and writhed in the waist-deep ooze, basking in the afterglow of their intense orgasms or rubbing out the last few stubborn climaxes.  
Thunk!  
Something thudded into the ceiling overhead and Mimi felt a painful pressure on the tip of her cock. She looked up and her eyes widened in shock. Somehow during the jizz explosion, her cock-restraint had been knocked loose!  
“Shit, where is it!” Mimi looked around desperately, searching the flooded room for any sign of her missing restraints. Her cock thumped against the ceiling and rattled the handgrips, swinging back and forth like a battering ram as she groped through the steamy ooze.  
“Holy shit, Mimi, impressive hard-on,” said Redd, nodding with approval.  
Mimi’s cock continued to expand, already rivaling Redd’s for both length and girth. Mimi felt the weight on her groin increase as her balls swelled with seed. Already they were twice as big as they’d been earlier and her restraint had only been off for a few minutes!  
“My restraint system, I need my restraint system!” cried Mimi. “Help me find it!”  
“Ok ok, hold your horses…”  
Redd stood up. Cum shlurped loudly into the gap left by her enormous figure.  
Tears welled up in Mimi’s eyes.  
“This is the worst first day of school anyone’s ever had!” she thought. “First I almost drown in cum, and now I’m about to drown everyone else… if I don’t crush them first that is…”  
Mimi’s cock was still expanding. It was already too big to stand straight up and down in the cramped traincar, and her balls were getting so heavy she could hardly move!  
“Is this it?” offered the shy girl with the dark, scary cock. She was blushing in the afterglow of orgasm.  
“It got snagged on my dick during Redd’s climax,” explained the shy girl as Mimi waddled over to snatch up the cum-soaked cock-restrainer. Despite its enormous size, Mimi’s cock was iron hard, not drooping at all even under its tremendous weight. The turgid behemoth was already over eight feet long and bigger across than Mimi’s shoulders. She had to straddle her colossal shaft as if it were a horse.  
Mimi struggled desperately to untangle the dozens of straps and buckles and loops and catches on the badly-abused cock-restraint. With a manic “Ha!” of satisfaction, she finally untangled it, only to let out a cry of despair when she saw there was no way the restraint could fit around her shaft any more, even with the straps fully extended.  
“Shit!” Mimi cried and slammed her fists into the top of her uncooperative shaft. The violent impacts only excited her oversized member further, prompting another surge of growth that shoved aside several other passengers. Behind her, Mimi’s balls swelled like life rafts, threatening to engulf the entire width of the car behind her. Redd had to squeeze around them to escape from being smothered.  
“I see what you meant about ‘keeping things under control.’ Hadn’t you better put your straps back on?” asked Redd. The gigantic girl was trying not to let the nervousness she felt creep into her voice.  
Mimi held up the now pitifully inadequate cock restraint.  
“It’s no good. There’s no way it’ll fit now!” she said, her voice cracking with panic.  
“It’ll be ok, just keep calm,” said Redd, placing a huge hand on Mimi’s shoulder. “How big does your cock get at full size?”  
“Bigger than this traincar can handle,” answered Mimi.  
Already Mimi’s gargantuan erection was crowding out the other passengers, forcing them to squeeze against the windows or bunch up at the other end of the car. Mimi could feel everyone staring at her (well, at her cock, mostly). The other hyper-endowed passengers grumbled amongst themselves about having to squeeze to make room for Mimi’s monster member, and several shot Mimi envious looks as they compared the size of their own equipment.   
Behind her, there was a creak and snap! of breaking plastic as the bulk of Mimi’s enormous nuts overwhelmed the seats beneath. A few moments later, an ear splitting squeal of metal told them that the overhead luggage racks had also succumbed to the pressure of Mimi’s swiftly swelling scrotum.  
“How much time until the next stop?” asked Mimi, looking around desperately.  
“At least five more minutes,” said Redd, scraping jizz off the face of her watch.  
“I don’t think that’s gonna be enough time,” said Mimi, wincing as her cock throbbed again, adding another several feet of length and girth. The disgruntled passengers were all squeezed to the sides now as Mimi’s cock took up the entire center aisle of the car. It took all of Mimi’s willpower to even try and ignore the fact that she had a traincar full of cocks, balls, tits and asses rubbing against her ultra-megacock.  
Her willpower failed.  
Everyone cried out in fright as Mimi’s cock bulged out once again, squeezing them further. The added volume of Mimi’s cock caused the cum level to rise almost to neck level. Some of the shorter girls actually had to climb on top of Mimi’s shaft like a life raft. The train groaned as Mimi’s balls expanded behind her. The walls were starting to buckle.  
“You need to keep it together!” said Redd, wedged up in the corner of the ceiling over Mimi.  
“It’s not easy with your tits in my face!” yelled Mimi from behind Redd’s boulder-like gazongas.  
“Well there’s nowhere else I can fit!” complained Redd.  
“Nobody’s going to be able to fit in here in a few minutes,” cried Mimi.  
“Well how do you control that thing? There must be some way to get it to go back down!” said Redd.  
“I think about baseball!” said a girl with two pairs of gigantic tits. She had to lift her chin to see over the top pair since Mimi’s shaft had pressed the girl’s quad-boobs up into her face.  
“Would a cold shower help?” asked a girl with a thin figure but a massive cock even larger than Redd’s.   
Somebody else yelled out “how’s she supposed to take a cold shower in here you stupid bitch?”  
“Hey! Fuck you!”  
“You wanna go, bitch?”  
Soon the entire traincar had erupted into everybody fighting over what to do and what was stupid. Mimi blushed again from the sensation of all the squirming and wiggling as so many hyper-endowed teens tried to reach each other to fight.  
“It won’t go down until I cum!” yelled Mimi, desperately.  
“Of course…” sighed Redd.  
Taking a deep breath, Redd yelled down the train. “Okay, we’re going to have to evacuate everyone we can from this car. Whoever’s at the end needs to open the door to the next car and start helping people through!”  
“On it!” answered a futa girl at the end with a water-balloon-sized bulge dangling from the end of her oversize condom. She opened the door and screamed as she was immediately washed into the next car by the deluge of spunk rushing out. People in the next car screamed in shock and terror as they were suddenly flooded by tens of thousands of gallons of hot jizz.  
The doors on the sides of the special Hyper car were extra wide to accommodate the hugely proportioned bodies of its passengers. Unfortunately, owing to a design flaw, the doors at the ends which connected the car to the rest of the train, were normal-sized. There was a lot of squeezing and grunting and shoving to get everyone to fit. Luckily, everyone was pretty well lubricated with jizz, so most of the passengers were able to successfully squeeze out into the next car, though some of the bigger ones ended up getting launched through like corks out of a champagne bottle.  
In the other cars, the normally-proportioned commuters reacted with alarm and disgust as dozens of hyper-endowed, jizz-caked freaks burst into their portion of the train, splattering them with even more goop and crushing them with their massively oversized parts. The fog of sex-stench that rose off the still-flowing cum river was so strong it brought people to their knees, which was the perfect position for the suddenly overwhelmingly-horny bystanders to worship at the cocks and pussies of the jizz-coated newcomers.  
The hyper car was almost three-quarters evacuated. Only those too positively huge to squeeze through the doors were left behind, but at least they weren’t up to their necks in jizz anymore.  
Still, even with the car almost emptied, things were getting cramped. There was no open floor space anymore and the seats were disappearing fast as Mimi’s shaft continued to swell. Most of the other girls had climbed up on top of Mimi’s shaft, even though the ceiling was starting to get alarmingly close. Mimi moaned as straddled her massive cock as if it were a mechanical bull. The shaft was so girthy her feet dangled several inches from the ground.  
“Are you seriously going to fill this entire traincar?” asked Redd, unable to keep the nervousness out of her voice any longer.  
Before Mimi could answer, there was a Thump! and a groan of metal from the far end of the car as Mimi’s rhinoceros-sized glans pressed up against the door.  
“A giant monster is trying to get in!” someone screamed from the other car, turning to flee for his life.  
Mimi’s cumslit yawned like a cavern and burped out a bathtub’s worth of fragrant precum into the next car.  
“Are we almost at the next stop?” asked Mimi, desperately. She could feel the furnace-heat of orgasm filling her entire body. Everyone squeezing past her to escape the car had brought Mimi almost to the edge right by itself. If she had to hold it in for even ten more seconds she was sure she would explode.  
“Ten more seconds! I can see the platform!” said Redd, pointing across the top of Mimi’s cock at the last visible slit of window.  
The train’s brakes started to squeal.  
“We’re there! Pull the alarm! Everyone needs to get off this train!” yelled Redd.  
“I can’t… reach,” grunted the girl who was closest. Her arms were pinned to her sides by the mounds of her compressed cleavage.  
“Let me try,” said the girl opposite. She took a deep breath and aimed a nipple like a traffic cone over the top of Mimi’s shaft at the alarm button. Closing one eye, she squeezed her tit, unleashing a firehose-like spray of milk at the button.  
The alarm rang and all the doors flew open.  
“Evacuate! Evacuate! This is a hyper-emergency! Evacuate the train immediately!” commanded the calm but urgent voice of the train’s PA.  
Hypers and normals alike tumbled out of the train onto the platform, but they were all too late; Mimi couldn’t hold back her orgasm any longer.  
With a howl like a she-wolf in heat, Mimi arched her back and hugged her cock in a death grip as her colossal, room-filling balls clenched up behind her.  
An explosion of cum traveled sequentially up the train. Passengers in the doors found themselves lifted into the air and propelled at hundreds of miles per hour by a rushing wall of cum. A woman who hadn’t moved fast enough only had a fraction of a second to make an expression of terror as a wall of white cream the color of eggnog and the consistency of mayonnaise slammed into her with all the force of a speeding bus.  
GOOOOSH!  
GOOOOOSH!  
GOOOOSH!  
GOOOOOSH!  
GOOOOOOSH!  
Door after door erupted with a rectangular river of jizz as Mimi’s girlchowder geyser pumped unfathomable amounts of cum into the train and onto the platform.  
It was only fortunate that the Hyper Academy trainstop was an aboveground platform, or everyone at the station would have very quickly found themselves completely submerged. As it was, the station was at the top of a hill.  
Shocked townsfolk living below the station were greeted by a strange sight when they looked out their windows that morning: a slow-moving wall of cum like a magma-flow oozing down the hill toward their homes.  
Unfortunately for the town below, Mimi’s balls were just getting started. There was a deafening squeal and tearing of metal as the back of the hyper-car suddenly burst like a kernel of popcorn. A pair of pink orbs the size of houses exploded free, rapidly swelling to take advantage of their new freedom.  
More squealing and more twisting metal as Mimi’s cock surged in size, bursting into the next car like a battering ram. Glass shattered and steel buckled as the hyper-endowed futa’s impossible cock filled the traincar before bursting it like an overstretched stocking.  
BOOM! CRASH!  
BOOM! CRASH!  
BOOM! CRASH!  
Mimi’s cock filled car after car, expanding until all six cars were filled. Then, with a groan like the protest of a suspension bridge in a high wind, the entire train started lifting off the ground!  
“She’s wearing the train like a condom!” yelled the shy girl with the scary cock. She pointed up at the shattered length of the train, which Mimi’s cock filled completely and had raised to almost a forty-five-degree angle.  
People around were screaming and trying to flee, their movement hampered by the waist-deep tide of flowing jizz. It was like trying to run through hot, thick, sucking mud.  
Mimi’s cock was still erupting, though now its added length and angle directed most of the blast off into the distance, though enough got caught on the jagged fragments of the train that there was still plenty to rain down on the hapless crowd below. Globs of cum the size of cars smashed the roofs of the station awnings and washed away dozens of people at a time.  
Meanwhile the main force of Mimi’s ejaculation was pointed straight at the distant hilltop where Hyper Academy stood proudly over the city. Ropes of jizz as long and as heavy as the train Mimi’s cock had just destroyed arced through the air, gleaming white in the sun before splashing down against the side of the hill with an impact like a firehose on a mountain of sugar. The falling rivers of jizz dredged up hundreds of tons of earth with each impact, gouging out huge toughs and leaving massive lakes of jizz in their place. The supervolcanic orgasm went on and on for well over ten minutes. By the time it was done, Hyper Academy hill looked like a frosted bunt-cake. Hyper Academy itself was barely visible as a roughly rectangular mound of steamy, magma-thick spunk. For about a half mile around, only the rooftops of the neighborhood at the base of the hill were visible.  
Finally, the torrent of jizz abated. With another squeal and a groan of metal, followed by a muffled sploosh! The badly-abused train lowered back to the ground and settled in the waist-deep mire of jizz.  
Scattered grunts and groans emanated from the wreckage of the special hyper car as the last half-dozen or so hypers that had been stuck in the train groped their way out of the twisted, skeletal steel and broken glass that was once a traincar. There was a clatter and a tinkle, and Redd waded out through a ruined, gaping doorframe onto the flooded platform. Resting in her cleavage was the barely-conscious form of Mimi, her cock once again secured safely in its restraint system.  
Redd removed the dazed girl from her cleavage and set her upright in the spunk swamp.  
A gaggle of spunk-snowmen stared at her, blinking comically through the layers of jizz coating them from head to toe.  
“Well, Mimi,” said Redd. “I’d say you made a pretty big impression for your first day at Hyper Academy.”

End of Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:  
> Nobody was permanently injured over the course of this narrative. Even the woman who got slammed by a wall of cum made it out with only a few bruises, though she was seriously cumflated and had to have her womb pumped by the hospital following the incident.  
> Nobody under eighteen took part or was embroiled in any sexual shenanigans related herein, not even down in the spunk-flooded portions of the town where you’d think there would be children at home but it turns out there weren’t any.


End file.
